


The Green on the Vine

by MissBMarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBMarie/pseuds/MissBMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the peak of his adolescence Levi unwittingly begins of journey of self discovery, over the course of a summer, that leads him to cross paths with a young man named Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green on the Vine

They’d pulled him out of class; the principal, the school counselor, his social worker, along with a man in a suit that he’d never seen before. 

“We have something important we want to talk to you about, Levi.” the principal had said as she guided Levi out of the classroom. He took a glance behind him, shrugging back at Farlan’s and Isabel’s concerned expressions. 

They walked in silence through the empty school hallways; Levi and four solemn-looking adults. The clicking of many shoes, unceremonious and unbalanced, made Levi uncomfortable, feeling small and surrounded. 

He didn’t think he was in trouble. He hadn’t gotten himself mixed up in any mischief as of late. Then again, you didn’t always have to be the culprit to be the accused. Still, that wasn’t the impression he was getting when they entered the counselor's office, seating themselves around her round “open environment” table. The smell of stale morning coffee still lingered, and warm spring sun filtered in through the windows. Outside, in the distance, a freshman gym class was running the track. The coach’s whistle cut sharply through the air. 

“Levi.” his social worker, an older woman, with liver spots over the dark skin of her cheeks, folded her hands in front of her, tipping her head at him. She had brown eyes and greying hair that she curled up and back; the way old women do. “We’ve brought you here today because we’ve been recently notified of the existence of a living relative of yours.” She paused, analyzing Levi closely.

He felt himself frown, recognizing her tendency to evaluate his reactions. Normally he’d passively dismiss it. He didn’t like to give her too much to go off regarding him and his mental state. But this information has his brows turning in before he could stop them, and the question passed his lips before he could catch it on his tongue.

“Relative?” he croaked. He immediately cleared his throat, surprised by his own reaction. His social worker nodded almost immediately, equally reactive to his response, jumping on it as though it might slip away from her. 

“Yes,” she said quickly, and from her lap retrieved a manila folder, opening it up and spinning it in Levi’s direction. “This man here is Mr. Hannes, a lawyer representing Mr. Kaleb Ackerman.” She indicated to the man in the suit seated behind her, before pulling papers out of the file, lining them up in front of Levi like they should mean something. “Though Mr. Ackerman did not grow up with your mother and only recently became aware of your existence, he and your mother shared a biological father.” She explained, her hands leading his eyes over words like ‘genetic match’ and ‘sealed records’ buried amongst the legal jargon. 

“Through your uncle...” Mr. Hannes leaned forward, relinquishing his relaxed posture to draw out a piece of paper. A certificate of death. “...a Mr. Kenneth Ackerman, who shared a biological father with your mother, Kaleb learned of your mother’s pregnancy prior to her death, and sought to have your birth and foster documents unsealed so that he might find you.” Levi picked up the paper, reading the dates.

“My uncle died last month, then?” he asked. Hannes was a tall man, with lanky limbs that he folded over one another. His long fingers laced and unlaced repeatedly as he spoke, and would occasionally reach up to scratch the thin light hair on his lip. 

“Yes, unfortunately, Mr. Kenneth Ackerman passed away.” he confirmed. Levi didn’t say anything, but he took note of the small paragraph on the following pages depicting the circumstances.

Particularly the location: Louisiana State Penitentiary.

“Before his death, Kenneth wrote to his brother regarding your mother, and the son she had before she became ill.” 

Levi held the many papers in his hands. His fingertips traced the edges, taking in the different types of paper and the level of use each had endured. It was a far simpler thing to focus on in comparison to the information being offered to him. He felt like he was waiting for a punch line.

“Kaleb wanted to find you.” Mr. Hannes told him, as though those words were an explanation. Levi didn’t feel any more knowledgeable from it. 

“Why wasn’t he contacted when my mother died?” he asked. Hannes nodded as Levi spoke, as though he predicted the question.

“As I said, your mother and Kaleb shared only a father. It seems he was not listed under any familial records she provided. The hospital, the social services department, were completely unaware of the connection.” he said. Levi huffed at that, and unwarrantedly cast a glance at his social worker.

“A bit of an oversight?” he asked. An insult masked as a question. His social worker didn’t take the bait. She rarely did. Instead, she pursed her lips together, and spoke with concern and understanding laced in her voice.

“He and his family would like to meet you, Levi. If you want to meet them.” 

\--------------------------

The principal had excused him from school the following day. His social worker phoned his foster mother, informing her of the situation, then proceeded to set up a meeting with his newly-discovered uncle for the following morning. The student counselor then grilled him about his feelings regarding the matter.

A fruitless venture on her part.

By the time everything was sorted, he thought he was too exhausted to be nervous. But exhaustion did little to quiet his mind, and he spent the night plaguing himself with questions. 

Questions he wasn’t certain he was even ready to have answered. He could back out, he supposed. But wouldn’t that simply be putting off the inevitable? Eventually his curiosity would get the best of him, and he’d wind up seeking out these mystery relatives.

Better to rip the bandage off quickly, he decided. 

Morning came, as did the social worker, who escorted him to the meeting point. A local cafe, with many tables full of many people. When Levi’s eyes swept over them, a moment of alarm passed him, where he wondered: ‘Which one? Which table? Those people? Or those?’

They’d been at a corner table, looking as uncomfortable as Levi felt. 

His name was Kaleb. He had light, sandy hair and soft eyes. Younger than his brother Kenneth, older than his sister, Levi’s mother, Kutchel.

His wife was of Asian descent, with dark hair falling past her shoulders, matching equally dark eyes. Her name was Yuuka. 

Their daughter was Mikasa, who had a striking resemblance to her mother. With seven years to her name, she regarded Levi with half-lidded, uninterested eyes. They swept over him before immediately deciding her pancakes were far more worthy of her focus at that moment. 

Mikasa was strangely practical. Particularly when Kaleb asked Levi if he’d like to come live with them.

“I know it’s sudden.” He’d defended, face red with embarrassment, “but you’re my sister’s son. My nephew. If I had known sooner, perhaps…” He hadn’t completed the sentence. 

Because if he had known sooner, perhaps Levi wouldn’t have spent nearly the entirety of his life in the foster care system. Perhaps he wouldn’t have been bounced from one home to the next, wherever there was room for him. Perhaps Levi would have gotten to spend more than a year or two at one single school. Perhaps he wouldn’t have been stuck taking Algebra II twice because once school didn’t bother to correctly document his courses. 

“But we know now,” Kaleb had said instead, “And if you want to, we’d love to have you in our home.” 

“You’ll have your own bedroom.” Mikasa had told him, “You can have the playroom. It’s bigger than my room. And I can move everything out of it. It’s no big deal.” she’d said. “Do you like cats?” she then asked him. “I want to get a cat, but mom and dad won’t let me. Maybe if you like cats, they’ll say it’s okay.” She watched him, searching his face for a response. Her eyes were dark, but sharp and piercing. She stared at him with such intent he thought perhaps she meant to force his answer out with her unyielding gaze. 

“I like cats.” he replied. 

She eyed her parents.

Mikasa was strange. But the right kind of strange. A familiar kind.

Levi agreed to the arrangement.

He’d finish off the last few weeks of the school year, and then at the beginning of the summer, would pack up and head west, to the state of Oregon. He’d spent the last 5 years between foster homes out of the surrounding Buffalo area, and the past 10 within the greater western New York area. Mainly in the southern twin tiers. (It only occurred to him long after they’d departed that this family had traveled across the country to meet him, without first being certain if he’d be willing to. He couldn’t decide if that was pure idiocy, or somehow, strangely, touching.)

He resolved that he wouldn’t miss the snowy winters.

But 3000 miles between himself and his friends was hard to swallow. Isabel and Farlan had also been in the foster care system. When they were around 10, they’d lived under the same roof for a short period of time. Though they were separated, they stayed in touch, and this past year, their junior year of highschool, they’d even been in the same school district. 

Farlan had been told he’d been moving again at the start of the summer though, back to the Tonawanda area. 

So it wasn’t like Levi was leaving them behind. They expected to be separated. 

Though perhaps not by this much distance.

“I think it’s good.” Isabel had said through tearful eyes. She’d say it again a few weeks later, when they saw him off at the airport. 

“Call us as soon as you can!” Farlan said. Isabel bit her lip, waving through tears as Farlan urshed him into the security check line. “Bail now, man, before the water works set in.” He’d teased. Isabel paid no mind. She’d hugged Levi so tight, even hours later, when his plane finally took off, he could still feel her imprint around him. 

\------------------------------------------------

Flying was a horrible experience, one Levi never wanted to repeat. He’d gotten a window seat, because there was no universe in which he intended to use the lavatory, so there was no need to get up. And though he had a wall to lean on, his neighbor had hogged the armrest all to themselves, and at times dipped into Levi’s space. 

Six hours of that.

Suddenly, saving up for a car had moved higher up on Levi’s list of priorities.

He’d been so relieved to land that the awkwardness of being welcomed by what he would consider practically strangers was less so. They asked about his flight, and he relayed the details, and they ‘tsk-ed’ over his neighbor’s rudeness.

“Just one bag?” Kaleb asked after Levi plucked his simple gray suitcase from the luggage belt and moved to the door. He wanted to remind Kaleb there wasn’t opportunity to hold onto much when you’re moving from house to house, but he bit his tongue and shrugged instead. 

“Dad wanted to paint your room, but I told him to wait.” Mikasa informed him, seated comfortably opposite him in the back seat of their car. “He painted my room pink once.” she explained, “It was awful.” Laughter came from up front.

“I figured we’d take you to pick up some paints this week. Let you decide what colors you want your room to be.” Yuuka said. Levi agreed to it.

The drive wasn’t terribly long, most of which were on city roads. Their home was nestled within the trees on the outskirts of town. Neighbors in the distance. Long gravel driveway. Two stories. Hardwood floors. 

And upstairs, an entire room to himself. It was extremely strange, and surprisingly daunting. The walls were bland. The dark wood dresser empty. Brown sheets on the bed. The walls curved up until they met the ceiling. There was a fan, with a light. Two windows on either side of the bed.

A small lamp on the nightstand. 

“Do you want to see my room?” Mikasa asked him. Levi nodded, and followed her down the hall. Her room was a bit smaller. Full without being messy. Walls in hues of purples, greens and blues.

Mikasa gave a very thorough and expectedly strategic tour of her room. 

“These are my toys. This is my bed. These are my books.” 

His head hit the pillow that night, and sleep found him surprisingly quickly. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The following days were spent filling Levi’s room. Yuuka took him and Mikasa to buy paints. Showed him around town. Asked if he had a license. Told him they’d be enrolling him at the local school. 

Yuuka offered to help him paint, but Levi declined. 

Levi wasn’t about to squander an open opportunity to do something he enjoyed.

Yuuka had been skeptical in his color choices. Black, white and a deep blue. But she’d audibly gasped at the monochrome mural he made on his eastern wall. Branches rose up from the floor, predominantly of white. Levi had always been good with negative space. The detail was in the background.

He was pleased she was impressed. Mikasa took out her little smart phone to take pictures.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kaleb worked during the day. Yuuka worked three days a week in town. Mikasa would normally be sent down the street to play with the young boys on their road, but with Levi around, she was given free range to roam if he felt inclined to accompany her. 

And what else did Levi have to do?

“Captain! What shall we do? The dread pirate Roberts is upon us!” Eren was a lively one. He’d coorsed Mikasa and their shy friend Armin to build what they were calling a ship along the bank of the stream out behind Eren’s home. Levi, being the oldest, was dubbed captain. 

So here he sat, on his rear end with his legs tucked close to him to fit in the front of their ship as they ran about, preparing for battle. 

This was the greater part of Levi’s summer.

And it really wasn’t so bad.

\-----------------------------------------------

A change came mid-June, when one afternoon, after a rousing morning of swordplay, the boys had passed out on the loveseat. Mikasa had quickly followed, though she opted to take her nap atop Levi’s chest. And with no reason not to, Levi followed in suit. 

He was awoken by the shutting of a door, and a number of voices. He stirred, though the kids did not, and opened his eyes to a very surprised Kaleb.

And about 5 men he didn’t know. 

“Sorry to wake you.” Kaleb cringed, entirely sincere. Levi cast a glance down at the messy head of dark hair atop his torso. He squirmed, slowly sliding Mikasa off to the side and carefully pulling himself out from under her without rousing her. 

This left him on his knees on the floor. He stood, brushing them off. He cast a glance over the group of men, all in suits, and looked back to Kaleb.

“Join us?” Kaleb asked, motioning toward his study.

Levi had no excuse not to.

Kaleb shut the door quietly behind the last man.

“Gentlemen.” he said, “This is my nephew, Levi.” When 5 sets of eyes zeroed in on him, Levi was immediately uncomfortable with this entire charade. Despite this, he attempted to feign pleasantries, taking the hand of the first man that held his out for a shake. Kaleb had done a lot for Levi these passed few weeks. His empty room was now filled with things that Levi had never even contemplated owning. 

And though he knew Mikasa was not his sister, sometimes, it felt like….

… It felt like something that Levi should do his best to appease Kaleb for. 

“Hello, Sir.” Levi said. He went down the line. Four older men, about Kaleb’s age. A Dr. Grisha Jaeger, Eren’s father, presumably. The attorney Levi had met, Mr. Hannes. A short, portly man called Rod Reiss. And a taller man, with blonde hair, greying at the sides and peppering his beard. He wore glasses and wrinkles from a lifetime of smiling. Mr. Smith, he’d said.

“And this is my son.” He reached out his arm, beckoning the 5th man over. He was much younger than the rest. Perhaps not that much older than Levi, even. He looked a great deal like his father. Neatly parted blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, tall, strong frame. He was probably the spitting image of a younger version of his father.

He held out his hand to Levi, smiling in a terribly charming way.

“Erwin.” he said. His voice was deep and smooth. Milky, was the word that came to Levi’s mind. 

“Nice to meet you all.” Levi said.

“Captain! Captain!” A barrage of tiny, muffled voices sounded through the door. Levi moved to attend to the woken children, but the door was already swinging open.

“Captain!” Eren called. He gasped the moment he laid eyes on a room full of adults, and locked up in place. “Captain!” he chirped again, nervously. A soft hum of laughter filled the room.

“Captain?” Kaleb asked. Levi offered no explanation other than a shrug. To which Kaleb laughed, “Thank you, Levi. You’re welcome to go.” he said. 

“It seems you have a crew to manage.” Dr. Yeager added with a laugh. Levi took the offer, moving to leave with Eren on his heels.

“Don’t be fooled,” Levi replied, “They run this ship.” The men chuckled behind him as he exited. He corralled Eren, shooing away the curious Armin and Mikasa. He tried not to startle when he caught Erwin’s gaze on him as he closed the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Time passed strangly here, Levi thought. 

The days seemed longer in such a rural area. Granted, it was only a 10 minute drive to downtown. But still, this city was much smaller than the ones he’d grown up in. Large and densely populated with industrial and commercial growth. 

Here, streets and buildings were named after locals. Everyone knew someone that worked at the local community college and summer festivals were a big freaking deal. 

“Enemies approaching!” Levi barely moved as the children bustled about, knocking their tiny limbs into his sides. Today, they were knights. He lay in the grass, atop the blanket they’d declared their castle ‘safe zone’. He played along, taking on the role of their king, who apparently needed their unyielding protection. 

Which was fine by Levi. The sun was warm, and there was a pleasant breeze today. He could faintly hear the wind chimes from the Ackerman’s front porch and the scent of freshly cut grass was wafting from down the street.

“Hault! Do not come any closer, intruder!” Eren cried. 

“The enemy is within range, what shall we do Sir Levi?” Mikasa implored him. 

“Attack.” Levi told them. “Defend your kingdom.” 

The children ran off screaming. 

A moment later, Levi heard a very prominent, low “oaf”, that certainly came from no prepubescent boy. “I surrender, I surrender!” he heard. Levi shot up, drinking in the sight of his knights, holding cardboard swords at a grown man, tugging at his pants legs as they took him into custody. 

“Please, show mercy.” He said to them, holding up his palms. 

“State your business!” Eren demanded. Erwin folded his hands together, smiling down at their determined little faces, resting finally on Armin. 

“I have a matter of great importance to discuss with your king.” Erwin told them. He then yelped in surprise when Mikasa jabbed her little sword into his calf.

“What sort of matter?” she implored. It seemed Levi wasn’t the only one that wavered under her sharp stare. Erwin laughed nervously. 

“Lord and Lady Ackerman sent me over with an urgent request.” Still, he was smooth like butter. “It involves us swinging by the ye olde ice cream parlor.”

Ah, the magic words. 

“Captain!” “My Lord” “King Levi!” They all called, dropping their weapons and scurrying to Levi’s side. “Ice cream, ice cream.” Eren hollered. Eren’s tiny, chubby hands moved to grab at Levi’s collar, forcing Levi to fling himself up from the ground, out of the boy’s range. 

“I have to run into town to pick up some files from the office.” Erwin explained, “I figured why not make a little excursion out of it?” He shrugged, the fabric of his fitted, button-up shirt moving fluidly with him. Hugging tightly at his shoulders and biceps. 

Sleeves rolled up casually at the elbows, he furthered this nonchalant charade by pushing his hands into his pockets. Levi couldn’t determine if it was genuine or not, too blinded by his golden hair, just barely skimming about his forehead in the wind. 

Levi inhaled deeply, mustering up the most apathetic tone he could. 

“You’re driving then, yes?” he asked. The children cried gleefully at his knees, and Erwin confirmed with a smile. Eren, Armin and Mikasa immediately bolted back to the house, despite not knowing which car they’d be taking. Still, they tried every door. 

This gathering of men had become a regular thing the past few weeks. Kaleb worked for a city law firm, Levi had learned. These men were all key components to a case he was working on, and would be debuting by the end of summer. Though they weren’t here every day, Kaleb was bringing work home with him. Levi saw each of the men he had met at least once a week at the house. 

Erwin he’d seen a few times. Apparently he was interning with the firm Kaleb worked at. 

“You already spoke to Kaleb about taking the kids to town?” Levi reassured. The last thing he wanted to do was run off with someone else’s kids with a man he’d only met once before. 

“I did.” Erwin confirmed. He looked a bit strange against this setting, Levi thought. A man in business attire amidst a open country field. A button-up shirt, pressed slacks, shiny shoes. His tie had been pushed over his shoulder by the breeze. He ran his fingers over it, pulling it back down into place, but to no avail. 

“Erwin! Which car is yours?” Eren asked, his sandaled shoes kicking up gravel as he ran about. 

“The black one, over there.” Erwin pointed, and the children ran off, swinging the car’s back seat doors open and piling in. Levi didn’t know much about cars. It was a nice vehicle. Looked new, but not the lavish ride he was expecting. 

“Captain! C’mon! Let’s go!” Eren cried as Levi loitered at the passenger door. Erwin reached over and plucked a few legal binders off the floor before Levi slid in. 

“Sorry,” he chimed, and moved to grab more out of the back seat, quickly tossing them in the trunk. The car seemed mostly clean. No garbage or moldy food lying about. Just folders and binders, and one old cup of to-go coffee sitting in the cup holder. 

“Your work travels with you.” Levi commented. “It must be a lawyer thing.” Erwin smiled sheepishly as he turned his upper body, looking over the kids’ heads as he turned the car around. 

“Can’t argue that one.” he said. Levi huffed.

“You’re not much of a lawyer then.” Erwin abruptly stopped moving, freezing in place with his hand still on the shift. His thick brows knitted together, before a grin pulled over his lips, and he laughed. 

“Oh man,” He laughed, “Cold.” Levi propped his elbow on the door’s armrest, resting his face in his hand and hiding the tug at his lips in his palm. 

\-------------------------------------

They stopped to get ice cream first, then drove over to the office. Any other way would have resulted in a meltdown. Three screaming kids was something no one wanted. Levi kept them seated quietly on the building steps as Erwin ran inside. A task made easier by the cones they were licking rapidly in attempt to devour before they melted, though to no avail. 

Levi gripped tightly to the napkins in his pocket, ready to pounce the moment Eren was done, and with a little sanitizer, clean up the sticky disaster bleeding down his thumb and wrist. 

“Alright, we’re good to go.” Erwin said, re-emerging from the glass doors with a bundle of folders tucked under his arm. The sun reflected brilliantly behind him as he descended, and if Levi were feeling more candid, he’d comment on how the young man looked just the part for a 80s wall street flick. 

Erwin looked down at him, and Levi averted his gaze, turning instead to the nearly-eaten cones, and focusing entirely on the impending sticky-sweet barrage of tiny fingers that would follow their demise. Erwin waited patiently as Levi wiped down their hands. 

“Try not to touch anything in the car.” Levi instructed, “You’ll all have to wash your hands right when we get home.” This kids didn’t pay much mind, and Levi pointedly ignore Erwin’s eyes on him. 

“You’re very good with them.” Erwin commented on the way back. It was only a 10 minute drive, but the kids had fallen asleep in less than 2. Levi only shrugged.

“I grew up in households with lots of kids.” He explained. Erwin had to know his circumstances. Had to know Kaleb had pulled him from a foster home. There was no need to explain.

“It shows.” Erwin said, and rolled down his window, putting an arm up on the sill. “You know how to talk to them in a way that they feel comfortable responding to.” He said. “It’s quite the skill.” Levi swallowed thickly, rolling down his own window and letting the air pour over his forehead. 

“You all seem to be spending a lot of time on this case.” Levi opted to deflect. Erwin laughed beside him.

“You’re telling me.” he said, “This will be my last case as an intern though. So I’m hoping for everything to pan out smoothly. I’d like the go out on a good note.” Erwin told him. Levi thought on that.

“You’re done with school then, after this summer?” he asked. He chanced a glance in Erwin’s direction and was startled to find Erwin’s sharp blue eyes on him. Though only momentarily. 

“I technically graduated this past spring.” he told Levi, “Though my internship hours weren’t yet fulfilled. After this summer I’ll officially have my degree.” he explained. Levi hummed at that. 

“Well, I suppose: congratulations, then.” he said. Erwin’s lips pulled at the sides in a grin.

“Thank you.” he said sincerely. “And this is your last year of high school?” he asked. Levi nodded.

“It is.” He confirmed. 

“Any plans yet for after graduation?” Erwin asked. Levi couldn’t help but take a bite out of the inner part of his cheek. This was a tricky question, though he was in no way surprised at being asked. This was simply the first time he’d have to answer.

“No.” Levi said, “Before this summer, a friend and I had considered a vocational school. But my circumstances have changed.” It felt like an excuse, even with Levi sternly controlling his tone. It still sounded uncertain and pathetic to his ears.

“That’s to be expected.” Erwin said. “I wouldn’t fret over it too much if I were you. When I was leaving high school, it seemed like everyone was being pushed into higher education. I’m not knocking it or anything, but the longer I was in school, the more I realized how much I had limited myself to one mindset...

“Which I hope is something that’s changing with the next generation of students leaving high school. The structure of the American educational system is designed like a business model. The cost is outrageous. I firmly believe it’s important to not only look at all alternatives, but to also take your time. Not everyone knows what they want to do right away. And they shouldn’t. It takes time and exploration.”

Levi watched as Erwin spoke. Watched the movement of his hand, watched his eyes follow the road. Watched his lips as they spoke with confidence and vigor.

“Did you always want to be a lawyer?” Levi asked. Erwin paused at that, and smiled subtly. 

“I did.” he said, “But I had my doubts along the way.” Levi nodded, feeling strangely reassured by that. 

The wind blew in with rapid force, pushing Erwin’s golden hair away from his face. If the radio had been on, Levi would have expected to hear David’s Bowie’s “Heroes” Or Oasis’s “Wonderwall”. Something moving and magnetic. That tugs at your heartstrings and lightens your spirit. 

It would suit him. Erwin, that is. He was charming in a very humble way. Like all the things good about the seasons. Fresh like the spring. Energizing like the summer. Cozy like the fall. And nostalgic like winter.

He’d commented on Levi’s natural inclination toward the kids, but Levi could clearly detect Erwin’s own competence. He was very much an adult. Very well versed. Well educated. But at the same time, very relatable. Levi wondered how many years were actually between them.

He wondered if it was too many…

He decided that it didn’t matter either way.

Levi didn’t have too many crushes in his lifetime. None worth even recalling. 

But he had the feeling this one would stick with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by some underage-kink, and Deanna Carter's Strawberry Wine. Let's visit the 90s?


End file.
